Hot Springs
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: Sakura and Five Akatsuki happen to be at the same Hot Springs! Sparks will fly! RATED T FOR SWEARING.


**Hey! This is China, baby!**

**So I saw a mini doujin on DeviantART, which involved Sakura and the Akatsuki at the same hot springs.**

**And the artist gave me permission to create a fanfiction from it!! YAY!**

**Here's the link for the mini doujin.**

**h t t p : / / u c h i h a x b o n d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A k a t s u k i - x - S a k u r a - 8 6 5 3 2 0 2 2**

**Without the spaces, of course.**

**Bear with me, because I don't know what happens before and after, so I'm making this up as I go.**

**Yeah, it's short. But whatever!**

**And Sakura doesn't know any of the Akatsuki in here but Itachi. Kay?**

**DISCLAIMER: MasaKishi owns Naruto. UchihaXbond owns the mini doujin.  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sakura sighed, taking off her Kitsune ANBU mask. Going on a mission to Suna, no problem. Going on a mission to Suna _alone_...that's another story. She was stressed, to say that least, and the fact that Tsunade had refused her a team made everything worse.

"It's the least she could do. Damn her."

Despite the fact her mission was to retrieve a crate of expensive sake.

She leaped into the safety of the trees and undressed. She wrapped her rather short towel around her body and headed for the hot springs nearby.

When she reached the pit of steaming water, she smiled appreciatively at it. She inhaled the natural scent of water and stepped into the ankle deep soothing water.

She was about to remove her towel when...

"What's a pretty, pink-headed girl doing here in the Akatsuki territory?"

A deep, sultry voice whispered behind her. She whipped around to see a tall, seemingly young redhead with chocolate brown eyes.

_'A-akatsuki!?'_

"Do you not know who we are?" he continued. It didn't sound like a threat, thankfully. He smirked, pointing to a rock not far. A pair of trousers decorated by Akatsuki clouds was suspended on a pole, creating a makeshift flag.

_'How could I not see that!? I can't believe this!'_

"You enjoying the view, girl? Un!" A man with long blonde hair was scrubbing his chest, looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye. The redhead chuckled as her face flushed cherry red. She clutched her towel desperately.

"Who's that bitch over there?" a man with slicked back silver hair shouted. Before Sakura could react, a flash of orange caught her eye.

"Oooh! Tobi likes pretty girls with pink hair!" a man with spiked black hair similar to Naruto's and an orange mask on gawked at her. She blushed even harder. Without warning, Sakura smacked self-acclaimed Tobi in the 'face', screaming PERVERT.

"What did Tobi do wrong!?" he whined, flying backwards. She breathed heavily.

"This ain't no whorehouse, pinkie!" the silver haired man growled at her in warning. She growled right back. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, WOMAN!" She was seething.

Inner Sakura was swinging her towel in a circle above her head, whooping.

"It would be wise to cover yourself up in an area like this..." another sultry voice whispered. She gasped, whipping around to find none other than...

"Itachi!" she hissed, readying to get into a fighting stance.

"You're in no position to fight, girl. Just look at yourself." he warned, shaking his head.

The readhead stepped to her other side.

"Don't worry. We won't lay a finger on you...yet." he calmly said, mumbling the last part to himself. Sakura jumped when she realized he was beside her.

"As I said before, it would be wise to cover yourself...especially in your lower regions." Sakura blushed furiously. Itachi had his hands positioned at his towel. "I can lend you my towel..."

Her eyes blurred. Was this really happening?

_'Aw man...what do I do now!? What have you gotten yourself into this time!?'_

'SHANNARO!' Inner shouted as blood shot from her nose. Sakura returned to her senses when Itachi seriously began unwrapping his towel.

Sakura frantically shuffled back, distancing herself from the half naked men. She gingerly stepped from the hot spring, but slipped, falling and hitting her head on a rock, knocking her out. Tobi rushed to her aid.

"Oh no! Pretty-girl-with-pink-hair got hurt!" he cried, gesturing to the small pool of blood staining her hair red. "Deidara-senpai, what do we do!?"

"As if I'd know, un!" the blonde scolded. Sasori shook his head. It had finally happened.

The Akatsuki was panicking.

~*~

Sakura woke in her camping area, the fire blazing. Her eyes began to droop again, when she remembered.

The Akatsuki!

She jumped up, grabbing several kunai, glancing around. Nothing. She relaxed a bit, lowering her weapons. She waited. And waited. She saw no sign, so she lay back down, falling into a light sleep.

Her eyes closed just as five figures leapt into the night.

* * *

**Like it? for a one-shot, it took me longer than expected.**

**Oh well!**

**Keep an eye out for Sense of Abandonment Chapp 12! Coming soon!**

**And thanks, UchihaXbond for letting me do this. You rock!**

**~China**


End file.
